The present invention is in the field of nutrition. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of the equipment used to serve meals.
In the process of feeding preschoolers and school-age children up to 8 years old, it is important to make sure that the child would consume the appropriate amount of the served meal, and within the adequate amount of time. Existing meal serving equipment such as dinner-plates, soup-plates, cups and glasses does not provide built in means to reduce the number of interruptions during the time the child is taking meal. Moreover, in order to make the meal taking process more attractive for the child, parents/guardians often install an entertainment device such as tablet PC or a mobile phone in front of a child, so the child's attention is often switched to the show performed on that device for an uncontrolled amount of time. The existing meal serving equipment does not provide built-in means to automatically measure and memorize the amount of certain food consumed by the child.
In the process of meal taking by both adults and children, it is also important for the eater or their parents/guardians to control the amount of certain nutrition ingredients consumed over time, as well as to receive information about the number of calories consumed.
The existing meal serving equipment does not provide built-in means to automatically measure and memorize the amount and/or calorie content of the food consumed.